Ginny's last wish
by theworldisatmymercy01
Summary: It's supposed to be Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts but instead he's chasing Voldemort, and discovering new secrets. Note This is my own creation it is not in accordance with any other stories. If you do NOT like then you don't have to read it! No it is
1. Dreadful Truths

Harry looked around his room, it was increasingly less gloomy since Ron and Hermione had come to stay. Harry sighed. It wasn't a sad sigh but a happy one. After tomorrow he would never have to see this room, or the Dursley's again. Why? Because tomorrow, Harry turned 17.

Harry neatly rearranged his old school books. The fake covers on them disguised them as dusty old muggle story books. Harry didn't think it likely that any one would read them but best to be on the safe side. He looked around at the rest of his belongings. His broom, robes, invisibility cloak and Hedwig's cage all stood neatly waiting by the door. Everything else, cauldron, scales, telescope, books and potion ingredients had all been cleverly disguised to resemble muggle items.

Harry walked over too the door but before he had a chance to open it Hermione came bursting in.

"Holy- oh…. Harry!"

"Hermione, What the-?"

"Sorry Harry but I've got some bad news! Its well, Harry … umm…sit down. Harry its Ginny! She's… well…. You see-"

"WHAT? What's wrong with Ginny?" Harry jumped to his feet. He felt panic rising to form a lump in his throat.

"Harry she's…she's…Ginny's dead!" Hermione burst into tears. Harry felt numb. It couldn't be. No!

"When… how?"

"It's was Voldemort Harry. She was out by herself in Diagon Alley and when she tried to come home she was captured by Malfoy. He took her too Voldemort."

"Why? Why Ginny?"

"Well the order thinks he was trying to get information out of her but she wouldn't give any so they killed her!"

Harry fell onto his bed. His head was reeling. Why Ginny? What about Ron. He must be totally distraught.

"Hermione where's Ron?


	2. Finding out facts

Hey Guys! Soz for the lateness, I've been kind of busy lately. Thanks for all your lovely reviews especially Jacc, IceColdShiva, freedomfighter393 and sexysmirkydracoroxmysox. Special mention should also go to notfancytologinnow who is possibly the worst reviewer ever.

Notfancytologinnow if you're reading this then you should know that I don't give a damn wether you like it or not. Thx and plz review!

"Mione? You ready?"

"Yep. You?"

"Right, let's go!"

Harry pushed off from the ground. He heard the scrape of his trunk on the ground before the unmistakable dip of his broom. Harry turned to look behind him. Had the circumstances been different he probably would have laughed at the sight of Hermione. Not yet having a broomstick of her own, she had had to 'borrow' one of the Dursley's mops. Harry turned back to the front. As he did so the reality of what had happened started to sink in.

_Poor Harry,_ Hermione thought to herself _knowing him he's gonna think that it's all his fault. But what could he do, what could any of us do? _

Yet again Hermione found herself wondering why Ginny had been off all by herself in Diagon Alley.

Harry felt numb, but not from the cold wind. He would never see her again, never smell her sweet scent, never here her laugh, never kiss her again. Harry felt something prickle his eyes then roll down his cheek. Harry swiped it away and looked down. Far below him and some way into the distance Harry could make out the familiar, distinctive shape of the burrow.

"Time to start the descent!"

Ron looked out his window into the starry sky. How could the world still be the same now that Ginny was no longer part of it? He sighed heavily looking out into the distance, where to his surprise he saw to blurry shapes flying straight towards him.

"Oh Ron, I'm so sorry!"

Hermione threw herself onto Ron the moment they landed on his bedroom floor. Harry slowly joined them. He gave Ron a manly hug then let go and sank onto Ron's bed.

" Mate, I'm sorry but I have to know. What happened?" Hermione gave a sharp intake of breath and tightened her grip around Ron.

" Mione, it's okay. You both need to know. Cause… cause I'll need your help. Promise you'll help?" Ron looked from one to the other.

"Of course Ron, you know we will!" Hermione said speaking for her and Harry.

"Okay well it all started a week ago…

MuHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffy!  Lol!


	3. The story continues

Sorry for the cliffy, I couldn't help myself! Anyways starting where we left off.

"Ginny had just gotten a letter from Hogwarts saying that the school would be reopening for the students who still wanted to come and Mum decided that it would be better for her to stay at Hogwarts then here at home with every one. And besides there was no one to look after her. Ginny was really mad for a while but eventually she just accepted the truth." Ron paused to wipe his eyes and disentangle himself from Hermione,

"Anyway Mum was going to take her shopping for schoolbooks but she had to go do work for the order and there was no one but Mundungus left to take her. Mum was kindda iffy about that, well you know what he's like, but that was the only chance left.

Everything was going really well until he spotter 'a business prospect'! He left Ginny and…and…_he _striked." Ron broke into tears. Hermione had been crying silently onto Ron's shoulder. Harry could not weep, he felt as though his heart was being ripped up into pieces. He felt pain beyond pain and yet, he could not shed a single tear to express his emotion.

" Ron, what is it that you want us to do?"…

Ha Ha Ha! Sorry it's so short. I'll try to make the next one longer.


	4. Harry's mission

…. Continuing on from where I left off…..

…Ron looked up, his face glistening with tears. His eyes had gone icy and dark, his breath coming in shallow gulps.

"I want to find him Harry" Ron said, his voice deadly soft, "I want to find him and make him feel the pain I feel now. I want him to hurt! And I want to be the one to make him."

"But Ron, it isn't that simple," Harry whispered, rubbing his temples, "It's-"

"I know Harry, that's why I need you. You and Hermione are the only ones that can help me. Please Harry, you got to say yes" Ron begged.

"Ron, get up. Please get up Ron. I swear I will do my best to help you."

"You will? Oh Harry!"

As Ron sat weeping on the floor, thoughts chased themselves around Harry's head.

"Ron can you show me to Ginny's room please, I need to have a look around."

"It's down two floors, fourth door on the left."

"Thanks."

Harry walked down the stairs and to the designated door. He stopped outside, his hand on the doorknob. He had never seen Ginny's room before. Harry took a deep breath and slowly pushed open the door.

Ginny's room looked pretty much like any teenagers room. All Ginny's books were stacked neatly in one corner, her robes in a cupboard on the other side of the room. A single bed took up much of the space in the centre of the room. Harry sat down on the bed and looked around him, his grief mounting with every second that passed. He looked down and to his left a little. A bedside table held her most prized possessions. He saw countless photos of the Weasleys but one photo, placed to the forefront of all the others grabbed his attention. He carefully picked it up. It was a photo of him and Ginny, taken on the second last day at Hogwarts last year. Ginny smiled up at him before returning her attention to the Harry in the photo. Harry couldn't take it anymore, all his grief came flowing out of him, nothing could stem the pain, and nothing could hide the truth. Ginny was gone for good.

Hermione, worried by how long Harry had been gone went to check on him. She opened the door to find him pouring his heart out. Gingerly she walked over to him. She help his head and let him cry himself out on her shoulder.

…. Sorry it took so long to update. I try to be quicker next time. Thanks for reading. Plz keep reviewing. The more reviews I get the quicker I'll update. Thx!


	5. Story History

I have been asked by some for an explanation of who's with whom. Here's how it started.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione are at Harry's house waiting for his 17th birthday. Ron finds out about Ginny dying and goes to the burrow to be with his family leaving Hermione to find and tell Harry where he is.

* * *

So, there you have it. This is a Harry-Ginny, Ron-Hermione ficlet. Here's a few stories that I really enjoyed:

Broomstick Bother

Bottles of Beer on the Wall

Hogwarts A History (favorite)

Weasley Theories

The Human Horcrux

Finding His Past

Hope you enjoy them too!


	6. Leaving Letters

…Continuing on….

* * *

…Harry finally stopped crying after what felt like a entire eternity. His heart still ached for his lover but he could cry no more tears. Now was not the time for tears it was the time for action.

'Harry…?' Hermione was watching Harry gingerly

'I'll be okay Mione, its Ron we should be worrying about.' He looked over at Hermione. Her eyes were overly bright with tears she refused to cry. She smiled weakly back at him.

_Later_

Harry, Ron and Hermione moved silently through the Weasley's kitchen. They did not want to awaken anyone else in the house. They did not think that Mrs. Weasley would let them leave if she knew. As they crept past the table Ron placed a letter on the table explaining why they had left. At the gate all three of them turned to look back at the silent house.

'So long Burrow.' Ron turned and started walking away, Harry and Hermione quickly following.

_The Next Morning_

Mrs. Weasleys scream pierced the silence of the morning. In seconds all the occupants of the house were down in kitchen, expecting the worst. Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Lupin, Tonks, Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt all crowded around Mrs. Weasley who sat on the floor holding Ron's letter in her hands.

'Molly...What's wrong? What happened?' Arthur Weasley knelt beside his wife and grabbed her hands.

'GONE! THEY'VE GONE! LEFT! OH.. I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BOY!'

'Who's gone Molly?' Arthur asked his wife urgently. But Moody who had been busy scanning the room answered

'Harry, Ron and Hermione have.'

'NO!' Remus had turned a pasty color.

'LOOK!' yelled George, 'They've left a note!' Remus snatched the note from Mrs. Weasleys hand and scanned the note…

_Dear Mum & Dad,_

_We're all very sorry that we left but we had too. Ginny's death was no _

_accident. It was a murder. And we all know who murdered her. And He is going to pay. I _

_can't do it but Harry can. And I can help Harry. I know that I might die in the attempt but _

_that's not the important thing. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few after _

_all. Please Mum, I know I've hurt you but understand this is my destiny. This is my _

_purpose here. This is what I was meant to do. I'm not doing it to upset you I'm doing it _

_because I have to. Mum, Dad I love you both very much. Tell my brothers that I love _

_them all too. Goodbye._

**Ronald

* * *

**

….to be continued…

* * *

Thanks to my reviewers. Special mention goes toDarkElven Princess. My Best Friend and inspiration for some of my earlier storieswho felt that she needed special mention.

Thanks to Bubbles56, IceColdShiva, sexysmirkydracoroxmysox

Jacc, Rocks-my-Socks and FreedomFighter393.

The more reviews I get the faster I update!


End file.
